


Frustration

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You and Cesaro are polar opposites. You think he’s way too uptight, and he thinks you’re unprofessional. When the two of you are forced to share a room for the night, you learn that maybe being polar opposites isn’t too bad.





	Frustration

“Cesaro, relax! I know how to handle myself in a tag match!” I yelled backstage, putting my hands on my hips.

“Obviously not if we lost!” he yelled back, crossing his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes at him, exasperated. We were in a mixed tag match earlier in the night and lost, but barely. It wasn’t even my fault, really. If Cesaro had kept his big mouth shut and let me do what I do best, we would have been fine. As it was, he distracted me, which allowed for Paige to roll me up.

“Listen, I don’t need pointers from some uptight stick in the mud,” I told him.

“Just because I’m not goofing off every chance I get and being utterly unprofessional does not mean I’m uptight,” he glared.

“I’m not unprofessional! I do my job, and I do it well,” I replied.

“Maybe to your standards,” he scoffed.

“I swear to god,” I started, seething. “If you don’t stop insinuating that I can’t do my job, I’ll show you just how well I can.”

“I’m sorry, was I insinuating? I thought I was being upfront. My apologies. I’ll be clearer next time,” he said, sliding his sunglasses on before waltzing off.

I huffed and stomped away in the opposite direction. Cesaro had bothered me from the second I made my appearance on the main roster. He was so uptight, and tended to look down on me because he thought I didn’t take my job seriously. Apparently, just because I don’t spend all my free time discussing in-ring strategy and like dumb puns means that I’m too childish to be a serious wrestler. And Cesaro didn’t seem like he’d change his mind.

===================

“Paige, come on,” I whined as she shoved me out of the door.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know Alberto was going to show up!” she said, looking back with a smile at the main part of the room.

“I know, I know,” I sighed, adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder.

“But you can go sleep in his room. And I will owe you for the rest of my life for letting us kick you out so we can have some time together,” she assured me, handing me Alberto’s room key and closing the door behind her.

I sighed and walked down the hallway until I came to a stop outside of TJ’s old room. Unlocking the door, I dropped my bag right inside as I closed it behind me.

“Excuse me?” An accented voice said from behind me.

Oh no. Of course Alberto was rooming with Cesaro. And of course he just so happened to want some free time with Paige.

“What?” I snapped, turning around to face Cesaro.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Alberto wanted some time with Paige, who was my roommate. So now I’m here,” I replied, hands crossed over my chest. “Not for long, though. I’ll go find out if they have any free rooms.”

“Is it that hard to be around me? Afraid I’m too uptight and that will somehow make you more professional?” he sneered.

“Listen, Cesaro. I don’t have time for this right now. I just want to go to sleep and make my flight in the morning and go home,” I replied, turning to grab my bag.

I heard him huff under his breath. “It’s late and there’s an extra bed. Might as well stay now that you’re here.” I turned to stare at him, trying to see if he was truthful. “I promise. I won’t push anymore buttons. Not tonight, at least,” he said, arms up in surrender.

I dropped my bag back down before crawling into the free bed. We lay in silence for a while before I finally spoke. “You’re not so bad, you know. I only act like a bitch because you don’t like me.”

Hearing the bed springs squeak, I looked over to see Cesaro propped up on an elbow, facing me. “What?”

“You don’t like me. You made that very clear the first time you met me. I was just returning the favor,” I explained.

“Please, refresh my memory. What did I do that made you think I hate you?” Cesaro looked genuinely confused.

Sitting up, I began. “I had just walked backstage and I instantly connected with Paige, probably because we’re both so young. And we were laughing and joking and I guess you were having a conversation with TJ about your match and you looked over and had the weirdest look on your face. It kinda looked like you hated me. Especially when I realized that everyone thought Paige was a party animal. I thought you were lumping me together with her,” I shrugged. “Aren’t I right?” I looked over at him as he started laughing and glared. “I guess I am.” I threw an arm over my eyes as I flopped backwards on the bed.

“No, no, no, I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you, rather the story. See, I remember it much differently,” he said, voice soft and even. “I do remember you coming in with Paige, and I do remember having a conversation with TJ. But it wasn’t about our match. He said he saw the new girl, was trying to describe her to me. He didn’t get far before you showed up. I was glaring at Paige because I knew she was going to keep you hostage from the rest of us for a while. I was only being rude because you were being rude and I thought you hated me.” The bed dipped at my legs and he put a hand on my knee. “It’s amazing how wrong we both were.”

I sat up once more, studying him. “So you’re telling me we’ve hated each other for no reason?”

“I guess so,” he replied, a small smile on his face.

“So…What does that mean? We can be friends and not try to one up each other on the insults?” I asked.

“Something like that,” he shrugged before leaning over and pressing our lips together.

My brain stopped working for a moment and all I could think about was how soft Cesaro’s lips were. How strong his arms felt as they rested on my hips, pulling me closer to him. When his tongue swiped at my bottom lip, I groaned, opening my mouth quickly and allowing for our tongues to tangle together.

“Cesaro, what are we doing?” I gasped as he moved down to my neck, sucking on my pulse point.

“There’s always a lot of tension, a lot of frustration between the two of us. Don’t you want to find a better way to solve it?” he grinned cheekily up at me as one of his hands tweaked my nipple through my tank top.

“Yes. God yes,” I whimpered, throwing my arms around his neck and crushing our lips together again. I ended up straddling his lap, our mouths moving together frantically. Cesaro’s hands trailed slowly up my sides under my tank top before coming to rest over each breast, kneading them.

Moaning, I slid my mouth down to his jaw, kissing and sucking at his skin there. When he rolled both of my nipples, I began rolling my hips against his. His hard dick was pressing against my thigh as I kept moving my hips, trying to find the right angle to get some friction.

Cesaro’s hands left my breasts, grabbing my hips and moving me off of him. I let out a whine of disappointment before he put a finger over my lips. “Hush, it’s okay. We’re not done, trust me,” he whispered against my ear, nibbling on the lobe of it before moving down my body, taking my cotton shorts with him.

As he nudged my legs further apart to settle more comfortably between them, I shook my head. “Cesaro, please, I just want to feel you.”

“You will. Later. I want to taste you first,” he replied, leaning down and licking from my slit to my clit, causing me to throw my head back and clench the sheets. He pointed his tongue, flicking it across my clit continuously as I widened my legs, planting my feet flat on the bed to bend my knees.

“Fuck, Cesaro,” I cried, arching my back, one of my hands opening and closing violently in the air. I felt more than saw his smile as he moved his mouth back down to my slit, lapping up the moisture that had gathered there. He slid a hand around my thigh to lace his fingers with mine that were still desperately trying to grasp at something. When he moved his mouth back to my clit, closing his lips around it and sucking while simultaneously pushing two fingers into me and curling them in a beckoning motion, I yelped, squeezing his hand even harder.

“Come for me, darling. I want to taste you.” His voice was husky before his mouth made contact with my clit again, sucking harder while his fingers moved faster.

I came with a shout of his name, arching my back off the bed as he removed his fingers, replacing them with his mouth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” I chanted as he continued to lave at me. I pushed weakly at his shoulders as another, smaller orgasm followed after the first one, leaving me panting on the bed.

He stood up from the bed for a moment to remove his sweatpants and t shirt, sliding my tank top off over my head afterward. As he settled back on the bed, placing a kiss to the center of my flushed chest, he asked, “Do you still want-“

“Yes, yes, please Cesaro,” I moaned, not letting him finish his question as I arched my hips into his.

Cesaro chuckled, still pressing kisses to my chest as he slowly pushed into me, filling me completely. “Shit,” he grunted, pressing his forehead to my chest as my muscles fluttered around him. “Keep playing that little game and I won’t last long.” I let out a breathy laugh, contracting my muscles again. Cesaro pulled out and thrust harshly back in, resulting in me being left a moaning mess. “See, your little game was dangerous,” he grinned, hips starting a healthy rhythm.

His hands were tight vices around my hips as he drove into me over and over again, keeping me steady as his thrusts got harder and harder. I scratched at his back, trying to find purchase on his sweaty skin as he never let up the pace.

“Cesaro, please,” I begged, trying to arch my hips into his again. “I’m gonna-“

One of his hands was quick to let go of my hips, wetting the pad of his thumb before moving it to my clit. “Come one more time for me. I’m right there with you,” he cooed, putting just the right amount of pressure on my clit as I came for the third time that night. Cesaro came soon after, the feeling of him coming inside me only adding to the burning sensation I felt all over.

When his hips finally stilled, he rolled off of me, propping himself on his elbow to face me once again. “That was incredible,” I gasped, still trying to catch my breath.

“A much better way to deal with frustration and tension, yes?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

“God, yes,” I breathed, turning to look at him. He had the biggest smile on his face, looked so happy. It’s amazing that such a huge misunderstanding led to this.

“Come,” he said, getting up and holding out his hands. “We don’t want to sleep in these sheets.” I placed my hand in his, getting out of the bed and walking over to the one he was lounging on earlier. As we settled down, his arms wrapped around me with our legs tangled and my head on his chest, he spoke once more. “I still think we could’ve won that match tonight.”

“I will literally chop your dick off,” I warned, a sleepy smile on my face nonetheless.

“No you wouldn’t. You like it too much,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of my head before we fell asleep.


End file.
